Birthday Surprise
by Morine123
Summary: Daddy Edward and Mommy Bella! It's Edward's birthday and Renesmee and Bella have a surprise for him!


**Cute one-shot. Mommy and Daddy Bella and Edward. The cabin has more rooms then in the book, so sorry for that. Enjoy!**

BPOV

Renesmee was now physically about six years old. She was sleeping in the other room. We were spending some time at our separate cabin. I was sitting on my bed reading a book. I looked at the clock, 1:00AM. It was June 20th, Edward's birthday. Renesmee and I were planning a surprise party for him, just the three of us. Edward was out hunting with the rest of the family, they wanted their own celebration. It also kept him away so we could plan the surprise. Jacob decided to visit his father for a little while. So I stayed in the cabin with Renesmee.

I continued reading my book. I've gotten better at my power, so I made sure to block Renesmee's thoughts, she wasn't that good at blocking them. I also made sure that she knew not to touch Edward's face. We wanted it to be a surprise. We were going to have it in the backyard, Alice made sure that Edward did NOT go that way when coming back home.

I looked at the clock again, 4:30AM. Renesmee wouldn't be awake for a while. I already got all of the supplies ready to set up. I finished my book and started reading another one. I liked to read books at human pace, it was more relaxing that way. I started to hear rustling in the room. I looked back at the clock, 8:00AM. Renesmee would be up soon.

I heard some more moving around in the room. A few minutes later Renesmee came running into my room.

"Mommy!"

She ran onto my bed and into my lap. Quickly I put my book down and held her in my arms. Then I kissed her on the top of her head. She smiled, "Is daddy here yet?"

"No honey. He's still out hunting with the rest of the family."

"We're having a party right?"

"Yes."

Renesmee smiled, "I want to bake a cake!"

I laughed, "Honey, you know that we don't eat human food."

"I know, but I want to bake a cake! We can put blood in it if you want."

I couldn't help but laugh at this, she said the funniest things sometimes. She started to talk more, which was a good thing. She liked using her power, but I thought that it would be better if she talked more verbally.

"We can make a cake if you want."

"Thank you mommy!"

I kissed her forehead again. Then I rustled her hair.

"Why don't we start on the cake? We need to get some things at the store."

"Okay."

"Why don't you get changed and then we'll leave?"

Renesmee nodded her head, then she ran off back to her room to get changed. A few minutes later she was dressed in a simple skirt and shirt.

"You look very pretty today."

"Thank you mommy."

"Come on."

I picked her up and then started running. I ran to the house and then we got into my car. She sat in the back and I sat in the drivers seat. We both buckled our seatbelts, even though we didn't need to. Then we were off to the super market.

When we got there I parked the car and we got out of the car. I took her hand in mine and started walking. When we got inside I immediately smelled the horrible smells. Renesme could each human food she just didn't enjoy it much. The smell wasn't that great for her either.

We went to the sweets section. Quickly I picked out what we needed and headed towards the cash register. We paid for the materials quickly and then headed back home. After we got to the house I pulled Renesmee onto my back and ran back to the cabin. We got inside and I pulled Renesmee down.

We walked to the kitchen and I laid the materials out. I turned to Renesmee.

"Why don't we get you an apron?" I opened a drawer and pulled out a new apron. We had some of these materials in the house for completely unknown reasons, I guess it's better to be prepared. I folder the apron and put it on her. It was still huge on her but she looked cute in it.

I smiled and kissed her forehead again. "Let's get a stool for you."

I went to the dining room and got a chair. Then I put it next to the counter. She quickly climbed on it.

"You know when I was a human I loved baking cakes?"

"I didn't know that. What was your favorite kind?"

"Vanilla. That's why I got some vanilla cake mix and vanilla frosting."

"Can we make the frosting red so it looks like blood?"

I laughed at this, "Of course honey, maybe we can trick daddy into eating some."

We started to bake the cake, mixing everything together. Also adding food coloring to the icing to make it look red. It all smelled completely repulsive, but Renesmee knew how to make a cake now.

I looked at the clock, 2:00PM. The day went by pretty fast. Once we were all done with the cake I put it in the refrigerator. Then Renesmee said, "Can I make a card for daddy?"

"Of course. You have paper in your room right?"

She nodded her head and then headed towards her bedroom. I decided to start to set the backyard up. I put a "Happy Birthday" banner up against the side of the house. I also set a large picnic blanket on the floor, we wouldn't be eating but it was a place to sit. I also blew up some balloons. It was all pretty corny but Renesmee wanted to have a party for her daddy.

After I was done setting everything up I looked at the clock, 4:00PM. He was supposed to be back here at around 5:30PM. I headed back to the kitchen and started to clean up a little. We didn't make that much of a mess, but a few crumbs here and there.

Then I heard some running outside of the house. After I heard the running I smelled Edward, he was early. A few seconds later Edward came through the door. I was still standing but the kitchen counter, then he walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I leaned up and gave him a short, sweet kiss.

"Hey Birthday boy."

"Hello love."

"You're early."

He smiled, "I couldn't stay away. Now would you please tell me why you blocked me from my daughter."

I smiled back at him, "I can't tell you."

He let out a sigh and then frowned. He looked behind me and then back at me, "Have you been cooking?"

I laughed, "It was your daughter's idea if you must know."

"Okay…"

Then I heard tiny little footsteps running towards the kitchen, "Daddy you're home!"

Edward unwrapped his arms from my waist and picked up Renesmee in his arms. He started planting kisses all around her face. Then he kissed her on the cheek, "I'm home."

She had a card in her hands, "I made you a card."

Then she handed him the hand-made card and he took it in his free hand, "Thank you."

He opened the card and it was extremely impressive for a five year old. It said, "Happy Birthday Daddy." Underneath it had Edward, me, and Renesmee all holding hands. There were also a lot of stickers everywhere and some glitter.

Then Edward said, "It's beautiful. Now what is it I hear about you cooking?"

Renesmee put a finger up to her lips, "Shhh…it's a surprise."

"Oh okay."

Then she said, "I'm going to change into my party dress." Then she wiggled out of Edwards arms and ran back to her bedroom.

I chuckled and said, "She's turning into a mini Alice."

Edward chuckled too. Then he turned back to me, "Don't I get my birthday kisses?"

I gave him a kiss on the lips, "One down, 107 more to go."

He laughed again then kissed me on the lips, this kiss lasted for a little longer, then I said, "106 to go."

He shook his head, "No that one doesn't count, it's only when _you _kiss _me_ that it counts."

"Oh well thank you for clearing that up for me."

Then Renesmee opened the door to her room, "Daddy?"

Edward turned her, "Yes honey?"

"Can you brush my hair for me?"

Edward smiled and then said, "Of course."

He walked to her bedroom, Renesmee sat on the bed and Edward sat behind her. It was sort of a father-daughter thing for Renesmee and Edward to do, he always brushed her hair. I was never really ever good when it came to things like that, and whenever Alice or Rosalie did it, they would always make it so mature, but Edward did it just right.

I followed them to the bedroom. They looked like the perfect father and daughter sitting like that on the bed. Edward was gently stroking Renesmee's hair with the brush. After he was done he kissed the top of her head. "Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome."

Then I said, "Why don't you take daddy to the backyard and I'll get the surprises?"

"Okay. Come on daddy."

She took his hand and then she took him to the backyard. I went to the closet and got his present and then I went to the refrigerator and got the cake. I lit a few candles (not 108, that would have been a little much) and then headed towards the backyard.

Then I started singing, Renesmee sang with me,

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear daddy, happy birthday to you._

Edward was sitting on the picnic blanket with Renesmee sitting on his lap. I put the cake in front of him then he blew the candles out.

Renesmee than said, "It's red for blood."

Edward starting laughing like a crazy man at this then he looked at me, "Her idea."

"Of course. Thank you. It looks wonderful. Would you like some Nessie?"

Nessie leaned her nose down to smell it and then she made a sour face, "No thank you, Jake can have it."

I laughed and then took it back to the kitchen. I put it in the fridge and then sat back down next to Edward and Renesmee on the picnic blanket. Then I gave Edward his gift.

"From me and Renesmee."

Edward took the gift and then unwrapped it. It was a scrapbook that Renesmee and I worked on for a few weeks. We were very careful that Edward didn't know about this.

"I love it, thank you."

He kissed Renesmee on the cheeks and then kissed me on the lips. "This is the best birthday present I have ever gotten."

"I'm glad that you like it."

Then Renesmee said, "Happy birthday daddy!"

We spent a while looking through the pictures, they were of the entire family, but mostly the three of us. Then it got time for Renesmee's bedtime. Edward carried her to her room and put her in her bed. He started tucking her in. I kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight. Then I left the room to give her and Edward some time together. Just as I was walking out I heard Edward say, "Now we have to plan something for mommy…"

**Please review!**


End file.
